In magnetic resonance tomography and/or magnetic resonance imaging, images with a high signal-to-noise ratio may be recorded by local magnetic resonance coil apparatuses. To this end the local magnetic resonance coil apparatuses are positioned on a subregion of the patient to be examined for the magnetic resonance examination. These magnetic resonance coil apparatuses include antenna systems that are mounted in immediate proximity to (e.g., on (anterior) or under (posterior)) the patient. In the course of an magnetic resonance measurement, the excited nuclei induce a voltage into the individual antennas of the local coil, which voltage is then amplified by a low-noise preamplifier and finally forwarded by a wired connection to the receive electronics.
With special magnetic resonance examinations, it may be useful to tilt the corresponding local magnetic resonance coil apparatus with respect to a support surface upon which the patient is supported for the magnetic resonance examination. A repetition and/or a reproducibility of such a magnetic resonance examination is however particularly difficult since with hindsight it is often no longer possible to determine the tilting angle with which the local magnetic resonance coil apparatus was arranged for the magnetic resonance examination with respect to the support surface.